


Riren one-shot

by Sianera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seme Levi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sianera/pseuds/Sianera
Summary: My first fanfic and just pure smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fanfic so I hope it doesn't suck too much.I basically just wrote everything that came to my mind and I am happy for any feedback :)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN

I was looking expectantly at Eren,who was straddling me,to finally do SOMETHING.

He started kissing me and pushed me down on our bed,but now he hesitated for some reason.  
He just stared at the already forming bulge in my pants, like it was gonna jump out any moment and fucking eat him.

"What are you waiting for,brat?It won't jump out to kill you" I said and looked at his now blushing face.  
"No it's just...I...I've never done this before,Levi"   
'OH so THAT is his problem,guess I'll take the lead then' I thought as I started to let my hands wander under his shirt.

"Then you should have said so,brat.Don't worry,I'll take care of you" I told him.   
My hands started trailing up to reveal some of that deliciously tanned skin.He closed his eyes tightly 'Is he embarrassed now?so cute' I thought as i started to tweak one of his nipples making him gasp. 

Eren looked at me,shock in his eyes."Levi STOP that feels weird" He said.  
"You probably like it,don't you?" I answered with a smirk and he blushed even more (if that was even possible).

I started to tug a bit on the red nub and rolled it between my fingers,leaning closer to the other one to give it a few licks before lightly biting it.

Eren let out a quiet moan and immediately put his hand in front of his mouth to muffle the sound "Don't...let me hear you" I told him as I removed his hand.

I wrapped my free arm around his neck and brought him down for a kiss,brushing my tongue over his bottom lip,asking for entrance,which he granted. We fought for dominance for a bit before I obviously won and explored every nook and cranny in his hot cavern.

Stopping my hand from playing with his nipple, and instead slowly going down further to the hem of his boxers.  
I felt his body tense up so I started biting at his lips a bit to distract him.   
I slipped my hand past his boxers and lightly palmed at his already hard cock. Eren moaned and broke the kiss,panting,a string of saliva connecting our lips and we locked eyes.

His usually mesmerizing green eyes were blown with lust."Please Levi....go on.." He said, to which I just cocked my head slightly to the side "Go on with what,Eren?" I teased feigning innocence, while my hand still lightly touched his cock.

"Don't make me say it please" he whined and started to squirm a bit on top of me."Oh but I want to hear you say it, with that dirty mouth of yours" I answered with a smirk on my face. 'You're not getting out of this that easily' I thought as I waited for Eren’s reply.

Eren put his face in his hands and mumbled "Please...keep...tou...touching me" "Good boy,Eren" I said and rewarded him, by taking him into my hand and slowly pumping him.

I started kissing him again and pushed my tongue back in his mouth, while I let my arm, that was previously around his neck, slide down his back to give his big,round ass a squeeze.  
Eren gasped into my mouth and did something I would've never expected from him:he took my hand and put it inside his boxers, so I was cupping his cheek without the irritating fabric in the way.

"Getting bold now,are we?" I asked with a slight smile. "It just...feels better" he said almost inaudible.  
Not feeling like waiting long I took the lube from the nightstand and squeezed a generous amount on my fingers, before starting to circle Erens hole with my index finger.  
After a few circles I pushed it inside a bit,feeling Eren tense up instantly."Relax,babe" I whispered in his ear.

"Alright...I'll try" and with that I also felt Eren relax even if just a bit.  
I started to pump my finger in and out of him,soon being able to fit another one inside which I did.  
I curled my fingers up a bit to find his prostate and knew I found it when Eren screamed in pleasure "FUCK!DO THAT AGAIN!" He said and I obeyed.

By the time I was able to fit a third finger in he was already a panting and moaning mess.  
After I stretched my fingers out a few times I pulled them out,Eren whining at the loss."Don't worry I'll fill you up even more in just a second" I told him, as I took off my own boxers to reveal my own leaking erection.Eren stared at it for a second and gulped audibly.   
"Do...do you think...THAT is gonna fit inside me?" He asked and I could hear the slight worry in his tone "I stretched you out good,it will probably burn a bit but it shouldn't hurt...a lot" I assured him.

I ordered him to lay down and he complied,spreading his legs wide.  
I took a few seconds to take in his form in front of me,panting and needy...he looked perfect.  
Picking up the lube again and coating my hand I gave myself a few strokes before placing myself in front of his hole "Ready?" I asked and he nodded.  
Slowly I pushed the tip inside and he tensed up, again but relaxed quickly so I slid the rest in,inch by inch,until I was buried to the hilt.

"Tell me when you are ready" I said as I waited for him to adjust to my size.  
After a few moments he gave an experimental wiggle of his hips and moaned slightly,looking me in the eyes and nodding.

My pace was slow and very gentle at first since I didn't want to hurt him."F-faster....h-h-harder!" He managed to get out in between moans, and I was more than happy to comply,soon pounding into him with everything I had.

"LEVI!FUCK LEVI!YES!" He yelled bringing me closer to my climax.  
"I'm so close!so f-fucking...close!" he told me after a few more minutes, and I went at an almost inhuman speed at this point "m...me too,Eren" I said.

"L-LEVIIII!" I heard him yell as I brought him over the edge,feeling him tense around me and seeing white,hot cum painting both of our stomachs.  
Feeling him clench around me like, that brought me to my climax as well and I came deep inside of him with; his name on my lips.

After we both rode out our orgasm I pulled out and collapsed next to him.I looked in his beautiful ocean eyes,smiled and pulled him into a hug,not caring about the mess between us at that moment.

"You came without me even touching your dick" I said while slightly laughing "Well not my fault your cock is so good" He said with a slight,fake, pout.

"I love you,Eren" I told him and gave him a small,chaste kiss on the lips  
"I love you too,Levi".

A few minutes later I actually started to feel uncomfortable "We should probably go shower now.." I told him, but he just increased his grip on me   
"Just a few more minutes,Levi" "No,Eren!shower.NOW!" I said with a commanding voice

"But..." he started "No buts!" I interrupted and gave him a slight glare, to which he just ducked his head a bit "Alright,alright" He said and started to get up.He went to the bathroom.

 

'God I love that guy so much...and his ass' I thought to myself, while my gaze wandered from his back to his nicely shaped ass.  
"You coming or what?" I heard him ask "Yeah,yeah on my way,calm down" I answered and made my way to the bathroom.

'Maybe we'll even get a second round in' I hoped, and went to join him.


End file.
